Mi erotismo es tu olvido
by Yunn
Summary: -Mini-Fic- Como cada noche, mirará a la ventana. E imaginara que, en cada estrella, el chico de ojos brillantes está ahí. LIME, SEMI-LEMMON, YAOI
1. Información de la Tabla

Esto es del Regalo de Laura 3

Escrito para una comunidad del LJ (http:/ /community. livejournal. com /quiero_lemmon [quitar espacios])

**Tabla 1. Visión**

**1.-** Mirada **2.-** Sensación **3.-** Ojos **4.-** Hipnotizar **5.-** Visión

**Recomendado para: **Mayores de 15 años, o si te sientes maduro para leer. No pago al psicólogo, ¿eh?

**Advertencias necesarias: **La historia está centrada en una pareja Yaoi (hombrexhombre). Spoilers. Amsd Masturbación (?)

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ (デスノート, Desu Nōto) es una serie manga creada por Tsugumi Ōba e ilustrada por Takeshi Obata


	2. Mirada

**Cada Noche**

Lo extraña. Extraña su mirada inocente mientras corrían a través de los campos verdes. Extraña su afición a los dulces que terminó imitando con su adicción al chocolate. Extraña su resplandeciente cabello negro, que resaltaba en las sabanas azules de su habitación. Y también, extraña su voz, voz cálida y tranquilizante que escuchaba a diario al despertar, al desayunar, al hacer el amor.

Si es posible, desea encontrárselo en la otra vida; ya sea en el Cielo, el Infierno o en la nada. Aunque probablemente él esté en el lugar al que van las personas buenas y justas, y no al lugar que van las personas crueles y despiadadas, con pecados y dolores en su corazón, como él.

Hoy despertó de nuevo sobresaltado. Sus mejillas sonrojadas totalmente palidecen por el cambio de temperatura. Se abraza a otro cuerpo, intentando encontrar en otro su aroma, su perfume, su esencia. Sin embargo, es imposible comparar cigarro con azúcar, valentía con indiferencia. Amor con amistad.

Las lágrimas caen con lentitud mientras piensa en esas noches que murmuraba su nombre entre gemidos y camina a la habitación que compartió con él, dejando a Matt dormir solo.

¿Por qué el destino es cruel? ¿Por qué murió junto a él?

Las palabras son falsas, siempre un "Te Amo" es seco, superficial. Porque sus sentimientos hacia L son profundos, tan profundos que no se pueden describir con palabras. Sus emociones son fuertes, tan potentes que la más hermosa canción de amor no se compara con su dolor.

Mello toca su propio cuerpo, cada lugar que el otro besó y saboreó, la piel que hizo suya. Acaricia con vehemencia sus brazos, su torso, sus manos. Llega a su intimidad y lo toca, lo roza como lo hizo el otro. Cierra los ojos y piensa en sus jadeos mientras llegaban al éxtasis; el sudor que resbalaba por su frente suave y tersa. En su deleitable boca y su lengua.

Pero él caminó hacia la Muerte.

Limpia el líquido blanquecino que derramó en la cama mientras Matt duerme en la recámara vecina. No deja de recordar que ese detective murió; el pesar invade su alma. Como cada noche, llorará su ausencia, el vacío irreparable.

Como cada noche, mirará a la ventana. E imaginara que, en cada estrella, el chico de ojos brillantes está ahí.


	3. Sensación

****

**Chocolate**

Y él que pensó que siempre estarían juntos, que el destino los uniría por y para siempre.

Suspira instantes antes de morder otro delicioso chocolate, mientras una lágrima rebelde amenaza con relucir. Se le queda mirando a la nada, con el dulce colgando de su mano; su cuerpo continuaba en ese sillón, pero su mente se remontaba al pasado…

A esos días que tomados de la mano se pertenecían, las noches que dormían abrazados. El mayor siempre cubriéndolo con el calor de su piel, mientras el otro rozaba su espalda suave y tersa, bajando lentamente las manos a su entrada y acariciándola lentamente

L se arqueaba, deseoso de que por primera vez ese pequeño lo posea, lo hiciera suyo violenta y cariñosamente, como sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras llenas de amor.

Mello lamía su cuello, recorriendo desde la oreja a su hombro con una sensualidad excitante, aún acariciando esa entrada con vehemencia. Deseaba dominar a esa, la persona que ama, aunque le gané por casi diez años. No le importa si es correcto o no; lo adora.

El detective susurro ese, su verdadero nombre, antes de levantar las caderas, rogando para que Mello lo hiciera suyo en ese instante.

Los recuerdos son tan profundos, que lo transmiten a esos tiempos hermosos, tiempos en los que él aun vivía, en los que su propia persona se sentía joven, no un amargado.

Irónico es desear que el chocolate le dé un poco de esa dulzura que siempre envidió de su único amor, buscando en el chocolate la sensación de estar a su lado, como si besara su boca a veces suave y a veces salvajemente.

Mastica ese pedazo de dulce, saborea esa deliciosa sensación del cacao y azúcar derritiéndose en su paladar mientras ve esos ojos negros nuevamente entre sus recuerdos.


	4. Ojos

****

******Luna**

Sus ojos en blanco mientras su ritmo cardiaco se acelera; temblores sacuden su cálido cuerpo y sudor escurre a través de toda su extensión. Todo el infierno que siente en su ser se concentra en su entrepierna; su mente se nubla, ha llegado al límite del placer.

Un gemido emite su garganta y, por instinto, se arquea más contra la mano del otro, para continuar embistiendo a esos dedos que forman un círculo perfecto alrededor de su dureza, que la acarician brutalmente erizando aún más su piel y causan más ondas de inigualable deleite.

L sujeta con furia la erección de Mello, besando y mordiendo su cuello con rudeza y pasión, proclamando su pertenencia cada que succiona dejando una marca roja, casi morada.

Un quejido sale de su boca y murmura el menor rogando que lo bese, que penetre en su cavidad y chocando sus lenguas, lo haga suyo una y otra vez; que succione y muer da sus labios con fuerza, sin importar que sangren.

Repentinamente todo se desvanece, el sueño se convierte en cenizas. Al igual que ayer, el joven morderá el chocolate y se lamentara de que, nuevamente, haya sido el recuerdo que la mortal nostalgia evoca cada día.

Correrá al baño y tocará sus labios con suavidad, los que el joven de cabello descuidado siempre mordió con violencia mientras lo embestía una y otra vez. Las imágenes resurgirán en su oscuridad, la culpa lo embriagará por causarse placer con sus manos mientras invoca esas vivencias.

Frías gotas de lluvia escurrirán a través de ese cristal, sus tristes ojos. La luna plateada observará su dolor e intentara hacerle sentir que no está sólo, reflejándose en sus lágrimas.


	5. Hipnotizar

****

**Matt**

Hipnosis.

Esa era la única solución que Matt encontraba a la desdicha de Mello, para salvarlo de ese viacrucis diario. Para que reaccione y comprenda que el cielo aún es azul celeste, que la vida sigue su curso.

Pero no lo logrará. Mello perderá todo lo que tiene, nada terminará con su dolor. Porque el amor que Mello alberga en su corazón es muy fuerte… Igual de potente que el que Matt siente.

Él llora de nuevo en soledad, y Matt no pude hacer nada más que abrazarlo e intentar transmitirle su cariño tocando su piel y acompañándolo en su sufrimiento.

A veces, se deja utilizar y Mello hace con su cuerpo lo que desea, recreando cada escena con el detective grabada en su memoria. Esa vez Mello tocaba los bultos debajo de su miembro casi erecto; el placer que sentía era insoportable. Lo acariciaba con tal vehemencia que Matt se sentía desfallecer.

Pero sabía que esa sensación no le pertenecía a nadie más que a L.

Tal vez la mirada fría y cruel de Mello llegaba a hipnotizar a cualquiera, y siempre mostraba una actitud retadora y salvaje. Sin embargo, la única persona que sabe que detrás de esa dura cubierta se encuentra un alma en pena es el que más sufre al saber que él jamás le corresponderá.


	6. Visión

****

**Praderas del Cielo**

_El amor es el arma más letal que existe; puede llegar a ser mortal al eliminar, al destruir tu alma, tu esencia, tu frescura y tu corazón.  
_  
El joven camina sobre un seco pasto. La planta de su pie derecho se lastimó con una ramita de un árbol pero no le duele. Ya nada le duele desde la muerte de su ilusión. Figuras abstractas se forman entre las nubes, pero no las vive. Ya no disfruta la vida. Es un cadáver viviente.

Suspira. Su mirada nostálgica se pierde mirando sus manos.

Y ríe. Ríe como nunca lo ha hecho. Ríe mientras el aire refresca su cuerpo desnudo, el sol cayendo directamente sobre su piel. Cierra los ojos y disfruta la sensación del viento rozar cada porción de su ser.

_¿Verdad que no duele? No siempre el amor duele. No siempre un corazón roto es irreparable. No siempre un hasta luego es un hasta nunca. Jamás deber dejar de creer en él.  
_  
Los años pasaron. Se marchitó su alma, lamentando su soledad y no haciendo nada para curarla. Aguantando diluvios de pesar, enfermándose crónicamente hasta morir, sin intentar cubrirse de las pesadas y frías gotas de lluvia.

¿Será que desgasto su vida, su juventud, en recordar esa mirada penetrante que lograba hipnotizar a cualquiera cuya visión la albergara?

Los años pasaron y cumplió su promesa: venció a su asesino a costa de su propia vida. Eso lo hace feliz y lo hace sentir pleno. Causa que sus pulmones puedan llenarse con facilidad con esa dicha que sólo se respira en las praderas del cielo, sin darte la impresión de que el mundo está olvidado.

Abre los ojos y lo ve. Aún entre risas se acerca corriendo mientras una mariposa sale de su pecho. No nota que el pasto ha revivido: ahora es verde. Lo que le interesa ahora es notar que ahora tienen la misma estatura y eso le agrada.

El otro le devuelve el gesto con la mirada y una esboza una vaga sonrisa, mientras se vira hacia esas extensiones de tierra tranquila ofreciéndole el guiarlo hacía la entrada.

Toma su mano. Está en casa. Está junto a L. 

**&.**


End file.
